1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cardboard boxes assembled from preformed flat sheet blanks.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is represented by applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,292 entitled "CHIPBOARD BOX", wherein is disclosed a box assembled from a flat sheet blank scored and cut to provide end flaps and a folding top. In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,768 there is disclosed a box constructed from a single piece sheet form blank having five sections defined on precut blank with a body section supporting a set of end flaps each of which contain three panels. Of the three panels associated with each of the two end flaps, the center panel forms the exterior side wall of the completed box, the top panel having a tucker is hinged to the fold exterior side wall and lies adjacent to a panel integrally affixed to the front of the box when the front of the box has been brought adjacent to the side panels. The flap associated with each side of the front of the box is tucked between the exterior side panel and the top panel having the tucker. The tucker on each top panel of each side flap locks into the bottom panel of each side flap which has been folded into the bottom of the box.
Because of the size capacity limitations of the dies used in forming the structure of the side flaps associated with the rear of the box as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,768 or as associated with the front of the box as is the case with U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,292 it is difficult to produce a relatively large box. As the depth of the box increases, the size of the sheet blank must be correspondingly increased. As a result, when the required sheet length size for a box of a given depth exceeds the standard available die size, it cannot be made on a standard die set-up.
The box of the present invention is of sufficient size to carry a coat i.e. approximately 14.times.24 inches, but can be made on a standard die of 39.times.43 inches.